fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jigglypuff (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Zzzzzzzzzzz... Jigglypuff only wants to sleep... She debuted in Pokémon Red and Green, in 1996, so she's fought in the third level of the All-Star Mode. How to unlock *Win 40 VS matches. *Do Target Test once outside the Classic Mode. To unlock Jugglypuff, you must defeat her in Saffron City with Wild Pokémon Challenge (Pokémon Red and Blue) song in. Attributes Jigglypuff is a character of extremis: she is one of the slowest character, one of the lightest but the character with the best jumping ability: in fact, Jigglypuff's main approach and attack way is by jumping and doing aerials. Jigglypuff lacks of finishers: her only KO move while jumping (and while walking too) is Rest. Changes between Smash 4 Ground attacks *Tilts are faster. *Down tilt can hit characters who are ledge grabbing (except for Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Ivysaur, Link, Toon Link and Young Link while doing their tether ledge grab). *Down Smash has more Slide Knockback. *Side Smash has more knockback scaling. Aerial attacks *Back aerial has less knockback, like his Melee and Brawl versions. *This means that can be used for Wall of Pain. *Forward aerial has more knockback in the sweetspot. In the sourspot, however, it has less knockback. *Back aerial has less start-up lag. *Up aerial is a backflip kick. It's stronger and faster than his old one. Grab and throws *All throws except for the down throw have more knockback. *Down throw inflicts more damage. Special moves *Rollout now stops in the ledges. *Pound's Momentum Cancelling is better. *Sing is less useful due to the general reduced sleep time. *Rest is stronger (as strong as Melee). *Final Smash is now Dazzling Gleam. Special Moves *Standard: Rollout. Jigglypuff charge a strong rolling attack. While doing, in inflicts a maximum damage of 14%. Customization: Relentless Rollout/Raging Rollout. *Side: Pound. Pound is a fast hit did with his hand. This move inflicts 11% of damage but it's very useful to improve the recovery and inflicts a lot of shield damage. Customization: Sideways Pound/Pound Blitz. *Up: Sing. Jigglypuff sings a strange melody which makes the opponents falling asleep. The higher damage they have, the longer they sleep. Customization: Hyper Voice/Spinphony. *Down: Rest. Jigglypuff falls asleep herself. Yes, it can look like useless but if the opponent is close enough while Jigglypuff is falling asleep, he or she will be launched away. It's Jigglypuff's strongest KO move and has much effects: it inflicts 28% of damage, has high knockback, has flame effects and adds a Lip Flower to the opponents' head. Customization: Leaping Rest/Wakie Wakie. *Final Smash: Dazzling Gleam. Jigglypuff make a glare which inflict 38% of damage and gives high knockback. Technical facts *Air dodge: Brawl. *Wavedash: no. *Traction: high. *Taunt: spins quickly then makes a pose. *Entrance: jumps out of a Pokéball. *Weight value: 68. Trivia *Dazzling Gleam is weaker than Rest: Rest's knockback is higher and the flower adds damage. *Rest has the smaller hitbox in Devastation. Palette Swap *Classic. *Phoebe's Flower (Red Team). *Leaf's Hat. *Bug Catcher Hat (Blue Team). *Sleepy Hat (Green Team). *Ribbon. *Serena's Hat. *Nurse Joy Hat. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)